ozfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Glinda
Glinda es la bella e independiente Buena Bruja del Sur que vive en la mágica Tierra de Oz. Ella es la gobernante oficial del cuadrante sur de Oz llamado País Quadling. Glinda es la bruja más educada y respetada de todo Oz; es por siempre inmortal y se rumorea que tiene cientos, (posiblemente incluso miles) de años a pesar de su personalidad alegre y apariencia juvenil. Aspecto físico y estilo Glinda tiene la apariencia de una mujer majestuosa''The Scarecrow of Oz'' increíblemente hermosa, quien sabe cómo mantenerse joven a pesar de haber vivido muchos años.The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Existe un intrigante misterio que rodea su avanzada edad y su aparente juventud. Ella es alta, pelirroja y tiene los ojos azules. Se viste siempre de manera formal de acuerdo con su alta autoridad, incluso en las ocasiones ordinarias. Lleva unos vestidos de baile increíblemente hermosos que con elegancia van detrás de ella mientras camina y son tan auténticos y sofisticados que podrían ser usados por la Reina más rica. Su atuendo y elegante vestuario consisten en las mejores telas como la seda, el satén o el terciopelo con ribetes ricamente bordados. Sus vestidos son generalmente del color blanco puro, ya que el blanco es el color tradicional de las "buenas brujas" en Oz. Pero Glinda también se viste con un color rosa claro o rojo oscuro a veces, ya que el rojo es el color favorito del sureños Qaudlings. Las apariencias son muy importantes para Glinda, sin embargo, a pesar de su vanidad, ella no es superficial, simplemente tiene los modales naturales de alguien que representa alta autoridad y vestidos de una manera que complementa su respetada posición. Glinda "no usa joyas, porque su belleza avergonzaría a sus súbditos". Solo lleva una corona alta y dorada sobre su cabeza que está incrustada con docenas de rubíes rojos colgantes que brillan como ascuas de sangre y estrellas espinosas. Personalidad y rasgos El espíritu de Glinda es tan hermoso como su apariencia física. Siempre es amable y serena, incluso en las situaciones más complicadas. Utiliza un tono de voz suave y habla con la verdad, la dignidad y la preocupación por los demás. Es una gobernante compasiva y altruista que es amada por todos los que la conocen. Glinda es la más sabia de los sabios y valora su privacidad. Es paciente y muestra actos de altruismo y bondad sin esperar mucho a cambio. Siempre es servicial y está dispuesta a escuchar los problemas, por muy ocupada que pueda estar. Glinda es a menudo a quien recurren la princesa Ozma, la niña reina de Oz, y otras personas como Dorothy Gale o el Espantapájaros para encontrar ayuda cuando la gente de Oz o de la Tierra en general tiene problemas. Glinda destaca por poseer una mente maestra. Actúa como un genio. Es muy inteligente y está más dedicada a Oz que cualquier otro hombre de alta autoridad. Raramente necesita ayuda cuando tiene que defenderse. Siempre suele ser quien hace los rescates en Oz, aunque solo interviene cuando es absolutamente necesario. Ella fomenta el empoderamiento y la independencia de las mujeres, lo que era poco común para aquella época. De vez en cuando muestra un lado más despiadado y astuto que sus compañeros o contraprartes. Amenazó a la malvada bruja Mombi con la meurte cuando la interrogaba, si bien luego insistió en que la amenaza era un farol.The Marvelous Land of Oz Su táctica al rodear a una Ciudad Esmeralda asediada es “sitiar a la ciudad y matarla de hambre”. Ella afirmó que eso era “lo único que se puede hacer”. Glinda demuestra su compromiso con la honestidad y la verdad al explicar que no practica la magia de las transformaciones ya que considera que son engañosas. Estilo de vida El palacio de Glinda se encuentra en el sureño país Quadling, más allá del bosque encantado atestado de árboles combativos, el país de Porcelana y la colina de los antipáticos Cabezas de Martillo. Se dice que Glinda viaja por todo Oz en un carro de lujo tirado por cisnes o cigüeñas. Glinda también parece emplear a dos grupos exclusivamente femeninos: *El primero es un grupo de asistentes, descrito como 50 niñas “que habían sido seleccionadas de todas partes de la Tierra de Oz a causa de su ingenio, belleza y excelente disposición.The Magic of Oz *El segundo es su brillante ejército y que está bajo el mando de una capitana quien también es la guardaespaldas de Glinda. Todas son una fuerza bien entrenada y disciplinada, con prolijos uniformes y coloridos. Llevan espadas y lanzas con punta de plata, junto con escudos “bordeados con plumas de pavo real”. Poderes y habilidades Existen límites para el poder y el conocimiento de Glinda. Ella explica: "He vivido aquí muchos años ... y todavía no he visto todas las maravillas de Oz". Aunque es poderosa, no es omnisciente. Ella desconocía a los skeezers y a los flatheads del norte, y le decía a Ozma "aquellos que nunca abandonan sus propios países y nunca son visitados por aquellos de nuestra parte favorita de Oz, son naturalmente desconocidos para mí". Más tarde, no puede descubrir mucho sobre los skeezers, explicando que su magia "impide que cualquier persona fuera de su dominio sepa algo sobre ellos".Glinda of Oz Habilidades Mágicas Glinda es una de las pocas personas en Oz que tiene privilegios y está siempre autorizada para practicar legalmente las artes mágicas. Muy a menudo ha salvado la tierra de Oz en su totalidad cuando se ha visto seriamente amenazada. Ella es oficialmente la "Real Hechicera de Oz". Es la hechicera de todo lo mágico y misterioso. Se dice que prácticamente nada de importancia significativa en ocurre ningún lado de Oz sin el conocimiento de Glinda. *'Retraso en el envejecimiento o la inmortalidad': Glinda sabía "cómo mantenerse joven a pesar de los muchos años que ha vivido", incluso antes de que Lurline encantase a Oz y detuviera el envejecimiento de sus habitantes. *'Mando de la naturaleza': **'Clima': Glinda puede "mandar a los espíritus del aire". La señorita Cuttenclips explica que "Glinda guarda todas las tormentas de lluvia, así que nunca me preocupo porque mis muñecas se mojen". **'Agua': La creación de la fuente que alberga las Aguas del Olvido en la Ciudad Esmeralda se atribuye a Glinda. También participa con otros usuarios de magia para subir y bajar las aguas de un lago; "juntos extendieron sus brazos sobre el borde del agua y al unísono los cinco cantaron un encantamiento rítmico". **'Vegetación': una vez hizo que un árbol creciera en una fiesta, que al instante dio fruto para que los invitados comieran.The Road to Oz **'Animales': Ella envía un mensaje "por medio de un águila de alas fuertes". *Encantamientos y desencantamientos: restaura la verdadera forma del príncipe de Boboland después de una serie de transformaciones.Rinkitink of Oz Ella crea "la receta mágica N.º 1163, que está destinada a hacer que los objetos inanimados se muevan" a sus órdenes. *Habilidades mágicas adicionales: **Con sus brazos extendidos y recitando en tono bajo y dulce un encantamiento místico", Glinda neutraliza a un tigre atacante y silencia los sonidos de otros animales presentes. Se desconoce si estaba influenciando directamente a los animales o si usaba fuerzas externas. **Ella realiza una ceremonia mágica que causa que una banda de hombres que viajan desde Oogaboo se pierda al dar giros y vueltas. "El resultado fue que... no estaban en la Tierra de Oz en absoluto, sino en un territorio contiguo que era bastante distinto del dominio de Ozma y separado de Oz por una barrera invisible".Tik-Tok of Oz Se desconoce si ella manipuló a las personas que viajaban, o la ruta física en sí. Elementos *Prendas relacionadas: **Ella "encontró la manera de hacer hilos con esmeraldas, al ablandar las piedras y luego hacerlas girar en largas hebras de seda". Gracias a esto se produjo un vestido para Ozma. **Ella puede contener a sus enemigos usando un hilo dorado. Este hilo se usa para debilitar a la malvada bruja Mombi. "La vieja bruja estaba absolutamente indefensa mientras el hilo mágico rodeara su garganta". **Al ser capturada, Glinda amenaza con hacer que Mombi beba de un "poderoso calado que te hará olvidar toda la magia que hayas aprendido". **Pociones: **El laboratorio de Glinda en su palacio alberga "todos sus raros compuestos químicos y sus instrumentos de hechicería". Ella crea una combinación que puede apagar grandes incendios.The Lost Princess of Oz *Archivos: **Glinda mantiene todo actualizado y escrupulosamente narrado en su libro de buenos hechizos. Lo más sagrado es su Gran Libro de Registros. Glinda guarda este libro atesorado en una cámara dentro de su palacio que está custodiada en todo momento por sus leales asistentas femeninas. *Otro inventario: **Un cofre de oro que contiene una perla adherida a una delgada cadena de oro. Ella explica que "solo cuando se hable la verdad, mi perla mágica seguirá siendo de un blanco puro". Mientras llevaba el collar y al escuchar las mentiras de la bruja malvada Mombi, la perla se volvió de color negro para señalar el engaño. **Una alfombra mágica capaz de desenrollarse a gran velocidad e inmune a los efectos del Desierto mortal.Ozma of Oz **Papel viviente, que ella le brinda a la Srta. Cuttenclips. Las formas en las que corta el papel cobran vida.The Emerald City of Oz **En ocasiones, Glinda a veces lleva un cetro dorado o una varita mágica que le ayuda a lanzar solo buenos hechizos que ayudan a proteger a Oz. Detrás de las escenas *Glinda aparece por primera vez en en el primer libro de Oz de Baum titulado El Maravilloso Mago de Oz, publicado en 1900. Aparece al final de la historia de Baum en el vigesimotercer capítulo de la novela titulada Glinda the Good Grants Dorothy's Wish. *A diferencia de la mayoría de las versiones, en el libro, Glinda no es retratada como un cerebro de plumas que ríe superficialmente, sino un modelo a seguir para que las chicas aspiren a ser como ella y es una fuerza a tener en cuenta. *Baum nunca dijo que Glinda viajara a través de una burbuja mágica flotante como la película de 1939 '' El Mago de Oz '' la retrató para hacerla. Pero la burbuja flotante mágica para el medio de transporte de Glinda ha sido un elemento extremadamente popular que muchas versiones y versiones de Oz disfrutan usando para el tema de su aspecto general y carácter; como en Gregory Maguire, la novela de Oz madura más vendida '' Wicked '', y el exitoso musical de Broadway del mismo nombre. O también como en la película de Walt Disney 2013, '' Oz el Grande y Poderoso ''. En los libros, la burbuja mágica nunca se menciona. En cambio, se dice que Glinda viaja por todo Oz en un carro de lujo. *Glinda también se ajusta a la definición y perfil de una "Diosa del Amazonas", que rara vez necesita ayuda cuando se trata de defenderse en batallas contra villanos o enemigos de Oz. En los libros, Glinda es mucho más asertiva, práctica y dominante en comparación con su contraparte cinematográfica. En todo caso, Glinda siempre es la que está rescatando a todos en Oz de las manos del mal; incluso a los hombres como el asistente, él mismo, a veces necesita la ayuda de Glinda. Pero Glinda solo interfiere cuando es absolutamente necesario. Glinda del Sur *En la película clásica MGM de 1939 Glinda aparece como el hada buena del Norte sin embargo, la verdadera Glinda que aparecen los libros es del Sur. En los libros de Oz de Baum, Glinda se ganó el respeto y la alabanza después de vencer a la Bruja Mala del Sur y liberar al pueblo indígena quadling de la esclavitud. La Buena Bruja del Norte original, quien gobierna el País Gillikin en Oz es en realidad una mujer pequeña llamada Locasta Tattypoo. A pesar de este hecho, debido a la popularidad y fama que alcanzó la película, Locasta fue reemplazada por el personaje de Glinda y fue apartada completamente en la versión cinematográfica. Fue ella a quien los munchkins llamaron por primera vez para dar la bienvenida a Dorothy Gale y a Toto a Oz en el país Munchkin. Sin embargo, Glinda no apareció hasta el final de la historia. Ella no acudió al rescate de una Dorothy angustiada para salvarla, de hecho, fue Dorothy quien tuvo que viajar muy lejos para encontrarla, ya que ella fue el último recurso de la niña para encontrar el camino a casa después de que el Mago le fallase. Historia ¿Bruja buena o bruja mala? Oscar Diss llega al fantastico mundo de Oz, y se encuentra con Theodora,(alias la próxima bruja mala del Oeste). A medida que se van conociendo se van entendiendo y...bueno...se entienden. A la mañana siguiente llegan a Ciudad Esmeralda, donde los recibe Evanora, (La malvada bruja del Este), quien después le muestra a Oscar un enorme tesoro, y le dice que puede ser suyo...Como el avaro que es, va a buscar a la "malvada" bruja Glinda que Evanora le encomendó... La muñeca de Porcelana En su viaje, se encuentra con una especie de mono volador. Antes de seguir, vamos a hacer una pausa para aclarar algo: casi todos los monos de Oz eran malos, pero este era bueno...Dicho esto, continuemos. Oscar se hizo muy amigo del mono, y continuaron su viaje los dos. Caminaron por días y días, por horas y horas, hasta que por fin llegaron a una ciudad que estaba toda hecha de porcelana pura. El aspecto del lugar era devastador, y daba tristeza...Casas de porcelana enteramente rotas, uno podría no tener que ser muy inteligente para saber Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos en:Glinda